


Fly Me Over The Moon

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Strong Female Characters, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: It’s a love triangle between Pamela, Alice, and Gloria.
Relationships: Alice Macray/Gloria Steinem, Alice Macray/Pamela Whalen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Alice sips her third bottle of beer and looks over to witness Gloria talking with a small group of people. Her beauty stands out from the rest. Light brown colored hair, soft doe eyes, Alice Macray has fallen in love.

“You left me at the ice machine.”

Pamela Whalen looks upset.

Alice sips more of her beer and keeps looking on. Pamela glances over to see Gloria Steinem laughing with the college group. The only reason she came along with Alice was because they were both invited by the pro-era woman herself. Gloria looks amazing in a paisley long-sleeve blouse and corduroy bell bottoms.

“I wonder,” Alice begins, “if she really has bad eyesight, or those aviators are just for show...”

“There’s no heat in this dormitory, I’m cold,” Pamela complains, rubbing her arms together.

“Maybe I should go ask her?” Alice continues. 

“To turn up the heat?” Pamela asks, hopefully.

“What? No. If she likes wearing her glasses,” Alice says. “There’s always contacts.”

“Do not go saying that to her!” Pamela shouts.

Alice doesn’t listen and hands Pam her drink before she makes her way towards Gloria Steinem. She stands nearby the youth group, staring admiringly, which some of the others take notice and look at her. Gloria turns her head. 

“Hey, Alice.”

 _She remembers my name!_ Alice feels her heart flying over the moon. 

She blurts out,

“Hi, Gloria. I was wondering if you need to wear those? Have you ever considered contact lenses?”

Gloria doesn’t blow up or walk away. She’s actually smiling and responds,

“These aviators were made for me.”

The small group of people chuckle good-naturally, and wait for what happens next.

Alice finds herself pulling the purple tinted glasses off Gloria’s face to slip them on her own. Her vision has blurred drastically. Everything has become a shimmery, bokeh looking universe. 

Gloria squints her eyes a bit. Her friends whisper and squirm nervously.

“Unfortunately I can’t say the same for them...” Alice sighs, pulling off the glasses to give them back. “Far out, though.”

“Can I get you a drink? I’m really liking you, Al,” Gloria gives Alice a tender squeeze on her arm that makes the housewife grow warm. 

Pamela keeps checking the time on her wristwatch and decides to grab Alice so they can leave and head home. She sees that Gloria has pulled Alice away from the others towards the other side of the shag carpet living room; slow dancing with their hands clasped together and legs bending a bit. 

“Ahem,” the youngest out of the three clears her throat, looking rather betrayed and left out.

“Pamela,” Alice greets her, letting go of Gloria’s left hand to wave her fingers. 

“We should get going.”

“You’re leaving already?” Gloria whines.

“We’ll be on the road and I’ll drive us back safely,” Pamela hints carefully, hooking her arm through Alice’s, steering themselves from Steinem.  
“Bye, Gloria!”

“She calls me, ‘Al’,” Alice hiccups, looking goofy, while Pamela helps her put on her tan brown coat. “Gloura does...”

“Uh huh,” Pamela says, hating how much Alice drank tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Late next morning we find Alice laying facedown in the dress she wore last night with a wave of hair thrown over her eyes, lips slightly parted, snoring heavily. One foot hangs off the bed mattress. Her mother stands at the doorframe looking worried with Buck Macray standing next to her, all showered and dressed for the new day.

“I’ve never seen Alice this way before,” the mother speaks softly, picking at her nails. 

Buck takes a deep breath. He doesn’t bother hiding his disappointment. Stepping forward, he moves directly towards the linen curtains and scrapes them apart to reveal the bright sunshine beaming through window glass.

“Come on, Alice,” Buck says, “Time to get up...” he strides over and sits on the bedspread next to his wife. He puts a hand on her back. She feels sweaty and the man knows where ever she went last night she drank too much. 

“I’ll put the kettle on,” Alice’s mother offers, turning around to leave the Macrays alone in their bedroom.

“Baby, wake up. We’re not doing this,” the man instructs, now grabbing hold of his woman and carefully flipping her over to lay up. Alice moans and hates the sound coming from the back of her throat. She squints her eyes open to find her husband looking down at her with a blank expression on his clean shaven face.

“Oh Buck,” she whispers, closing her eyes shut, feeling a hard blow through her head. All the muscles and joints in her body become stiff. She reeks of body odor and has the aftertaste of raspberry schnapps still lingering her throat. Hangovers were no joke. They were not your friend. They were against you, above you. They made her want to die. 

“You overdid it again,” Buck tells her. “This time your mother saw you.”

Alice groans loudly, covering her face. She waits for Buck to kiss her, but her husband moves away and stands up from the bed. He tells her to ‘get ready’ before leaving her alone in the room. 

“Pamela drove you home last night,” her mother says, her voice sounds too cheerful and high for Alice's eardrums. Alice slumps over the table with a steaming hot cup of tea wearing a bathrobe with her hair soaked and hanging, undone.

“I always liked her! She’s such a young girl with all those kids running around!”

Alice remains quiet and holds her head. She’s not thinking about Pamela, but Gloria. How foolish she become! She blew her moment with Steinem from her reckless drinking. The students at the party were probably laughing her at the door.

“Are you all right, dear? I hope you’re not coming down with something.”

“I’ll be fine, Mother,” Alice finally speaks, realizing her new crush on Gloria and how it’s made her lovesick. 

It happened before with Phyllis and that almost destroyed her. 

Now with Gloria. 

Hopefully nothing bad stood between them.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m here,” she announces, wearing a bubblegum pink-and-navy polka dotted long-sleeve housedress with heels and stockings. Hair blow-dried. Sobered. All the women inside Schlafly’s newsletter room stop and stare at Alice Macray with mixed feelings and judgement.

“We didn’t think you’d bother to show up at all,” Rosemary chirps, stapling a packet of papers at the photocopy machine. 

Alice ignores her and scans around the office. She bops a few hellos and hears the fast clicking of typewriter keys going off and the high squeals of Pamela’s baby boy. Phyllis peers through her reading glasses at her desk and pushes them further up the bridge of her nose.

“You look terrible, Alice,” she concludes. 

Rosemary clamps a knuckle between her lips to prevent herself from laughing. Lottie and Ann exchange bemused looks. Pamela pretends she’s somewhere else; bouncing her son on her knees. Alice remains calm and finally says,

“Thank you. What would you like me to do first?”

“You can start by proofreading those,” Phyllis points toward a pile of Manila folders inches from her before looking back down at her own incomplete work with a pen in her hand.


End file.
